Yuna's Princess Adventure
'' Yuna's Princess Adventure'' is a TV series to be made by Iamnater1225. Plot Princess Yuna begins her own adventures in Equestria and beyond along with all of her friends including Dusty Crophopper. List of Characters Heroes *Princess Yuna (the main protagonist) *Dusty Crophopper *Princess Luna *Prince Hiro *Prince Isamu *Thomas the tank engine *Percy *James *Toby *Emily *Gordon *Henry *Edward *The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) *Luke *Charlie *Paxton *Victor *Kevin *Duck *The Mane 6: Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity *The Mane 6's Husbands: Flash Sentry, Copper, Hoof Trooper, Humblebee, Lightning Storm and Spike *The Mane 6's Foals: Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Golden Apple, Brownie, Red Beret, Arachna, Dragonsly, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam and Emerald *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) *Shining Armor *Princess Cadence *Heckle and Jeckle *Cool McCool *Princess Irene *Turnip *Curdie *Team Robot (Emerl, G-merl, Yoshi & Donkey Kong) *Mario and Luigi *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Amy, Cream, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Silver & Blaze *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello & Michelangelo *Roary the Racing Car, Maxi, Cici, Tin Top and Drifter *Theodore Tugboat, Hank, Emily, George and Foduck *Inez, Matt, Jackie, Digit and Widget *Radar and Dottie the Otter *Tillie, Chip and Little Engine *Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Penny Ling and Russell Ferguson *Gobo, Wembley, Mokey, Red and Boober *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup) *Ord, Cassie and Zak and Wheezie *Stitch, Yuna Kamihara, Dr. Jumba Jookiba & Agent Pleakley *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie & Dedenne *The 7D (Doc, Happy, Bashful, Grumpy, Sneezy, Sleepy and Dopey) *Iago *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1998) *CatDog *Peep, Chirp and Quack *Wubbzy, Widget and Walden *Huey, Dewey & Louie *Buttons and Rusty *Tom and Jerry *Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell *Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z *Dusty Crophopper *Wilbur, Cardigan, Templeton, Joy, Aranea and Nellie *Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Burn, Skidmark, Smoove Move and White Shadow *Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private *Stanley *Stephen *Discord *Hiatt Grey *The Star Fleet (Ten Cents, Sunshine, Big Mac, Warrior, Hercules, Top Hat and O.J.) *Sagwa Miao, Sheegwa Miao and Dongwa Miao *Belldandy, Keiichi Morisato Skuld and Urd *Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Thomas, Margaret and Eileen *Lucky, Cookie, Niblet, Strudel and Squirt *C-3PO and R2-D2 *The Super Secret Pup Club (Rebound, Cupcake, and Patches) *Captain Star *Emmet, Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, Batman, Uni-Kitty, Benny, MetalBeard, Good Cop/Bad Cop and Lord Business *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun *Sour Bill *Skipper Riley, Sparky, Chug and Dottie *El Chupacabra *Ishani *Bulldog *Rochelle *Blade Ranger, Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, The Smokejumpers and Maru *Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper & Spy *Scoop and his 17 machine friends *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks and Eugene Krabs *Wallace and Gromit *Mike Wazowski, Sulley, Roz, Celia, Yeti, Don Carlton, Scott "Squishy" Squibbles, Terri and Terry Perry, Art, Fungus, George Sanderson and Charlie *The Maximals Optimus Primal, Rhinox, Rattrap, Cheetor, Tigatron, Airazor, Depth Charge, Dinobot, Blackarachnia, Silverbolt, Prowl, Ironhide and Silverbolt *1, 2, 3 and 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9 *10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 and 16 *Princess Celestia *Locomotive 131 *Stuingtion's engines *Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide and Ratchet *Ed, Edd 'n Eddy *Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia and Gremlin Gus *WALL-E and EVE *Sunset Shimmer *Trixie *The Apple Family *Braeburn *Chief Thunderhooves *Little Strongheart *Snowdrop *Princess Skyla *Nyx *Scotch *Babs Seed *Zecora *Daring Do *The Wonderbolts (Fleetfoot, Spitfire and Soarin) *Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby and Ratso *Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Waddles, Grunkle Stan, Soos and Wendy *Coco Pommel *Seabreeze *Cheese Sandwich *Silver Shill *Cheerilee *Fowler's Ghost *The Mixels *Gator *The Griffin's (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Meg Griffin, Chris Griffin, Brian Griffin and Stewie Griffin) *Bartok *Devon and Cornwall *Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu and Cri-Kee, Yao, Ling and Chien Po *Rattlesnake Jake *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Freddie, Duke and Smudger *Ronald McDonald and his friends *Gumball Watterson and Darwin Watterson *Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Cindy Vortex and Libby Folfax *Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kirara *Wander and Sylvia *Belle *Rita and Runt *Darkwing Duck *Tennessee Tuxedo & Chumley *Lazlo, Raj & Clam *Bobert *Carrie Neutral Characters *Maleficent *The Evil Manta *Diesel 10 *Devious Diesel *Team Rocket (Jesse, James and Meowth) *The Psycho Rangers *Shen *Pythor P. Chumsworth *Skales *Randall Boggs *Johnny J. Worthington, III *Chet Alexander *Shere Khan *Kaa *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Mistress Nine *Dr. Eggman *King Dedede and Escargoon *Arthur and Cecil *Ichy and Dil *Gilda *Lightning Dust *Bubble Bass *Carl *Flatts the Flounder *Kevin the Sea Cucumber Villains *Queen Chrysalis (the main antagonist) *Tirek *Cat R. Waul *Warren T. Rat *Meowrice *Ripslinger, Ned and Zed *King Sombra *Nightmare Moon *Nightmare Hiro *Nightmare Trix *The Nightmare Train *Prince Hans *Oogie Boogie *Henry J. Waternoose III *Jafar *Dr. Facilier *Pitch Black *The College of Crooks *Prince Froglip *AUTO *Ghost Engines *Sheldon J. Plankton *Karen *Dennis *Judge Frollo *Sarousch *Jack & Jill *Lord Farquaad *Fairy Godmother *Prince Charming *Rumpelstiltskin *The Predacons: Megatron, Scorponok, Terrorsaur, Tarantulas, Waspinator, Rampage, Dinobot II, Inferno, Quickstrike, Ram Horn, Sea Clamp and Cicadacon *Megatron and Starscream *Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp *Major Nixel and the Nixels *Sideshow Bob (only seen in Mew a Timeless Encounter) *The Inquisitor and Agent Kallus *Stormtroopers *Zeebad List of Episodes Season 1 #Lost in India #Ghost Train Busters #Happy Birthday, Princess Luna! #Midnight in Japan #Chaos Emerl's Darkness Unleashed Part 1 #Chaos Emerl's Darkness Unleashed Part 2 #The New Shoes #Snowdrop's New School #Prince Dusty #Dusty, Come Home #Rise of the Maximals Part 1 #Rise of the Maximals Part 2 #Bad Mane Day #Whale of an Opera #Snow Day #Fire Safety for Yuna #A Visit to China #A Very Close Shave #The Great Foal Search Part 1 #The Great Foal Search Part 2 Season 2 #Return of the Fabrication Machine part 1 #Return of the Fabrication Machine part 2 #The Great Foal Rescue Part 1 #The Great Foal Rescue Part 2 #A Nightmare Halloween #Survival Training in the Wild #Princess-Sitting #Dusty Saves the Day #The Cragsters' Apples #Freezing Time #The Night at the Pier #The Great Snail Race #Log Toss Challenge #Powers Out! #The Fall Festival #Time Travel Dusty #The Smartest Pony #Dreams vs. Nightmares #Around the World with The Lorax Part 1 #Around the World with The Lorax Part 2 Season 3 #Yuna's Destiny Part 1 #Yuna's Destiny Part 2 #Stayin' with Celestia #The Trouble with George the Steamroller #Yuna's First Word #The Body Swapping Problem #A Sleepover in Arendelle #The Wrath of Shen Part 1 #The Wrath of Shen Part 2 #The Legend Of The Headless Cabbie #Equestria's Strongest Engine #Luke's Lucky Day #Sir Handel's Chocolate Crunch #Spencer Takes a Tumble #Duncan Takes a Dip #Dusty, Snowdrop and the Fruitful Day #Yuna and the Fogman #An Alicorn Quest #Power Ponies and Power Rangers to the Rescue Part 1 #Power Ponies and Power Rangers to the Rescue Part 2 Season 4 #Cavalry Rescue Part 1 #Cavalry Rescue Part 2 #Locomotive 131 and the Steamroller #Twin Trouble #Put Upon Duck #Heroes #Best of Bug Friends #The Mad Bomber #Yuna, Dusty and the Flying Kipper #Yuna's Lone Ranger Adventure Part 1 #Yuna's Lone Ranger Adventure Part 2 #The Alliance of 16 #Fluttershy and Uni-Kitty #Toad and Spud's amazing adventure #Yoshi & Pinkie Pie's Great Party #An Alicorn's Melody #The Guardians of Willow Apple #Dusty and the Boulder #Yuna and Skyla's Incredible Journey Part 1 #Yuna and Skyla's Incredible Journey Part 2 Season 5 #A Mechanic Wedding Part 1 #A Mechanic Wedding Part 2 #Mother's Day #Poof-Sitting #Gator's New Lamp #Yuna, Dusty and the Rumors #Yuna's new plane #A Better View for Spencer #The Great Cake Rescue #The Quest for the Skylanders Part 1 #The Quest for the Skylanders Part 2 #The Diamond Dogs and The Horrid Lorries #Spencer and the Gremlins #Ice Wizard vs. Ice Queen Part 1 #Ice Wizard vs. Ice Queen Part 2 #Casey Jr. and the Jet Engine #Haunted Gator #The Great Snowy Adventure #Yuna's New Sibling Part 1 #Yuna's New Sibling Part 2 Season 6 #The Inquisitor's Revenge Part 1 #The Inquisitor's Revenge Part 2 #Luna and Yuna get lost #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #The Dazzlings Strike Back Part 1 #The Dazzlings Strike Back Part 2 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 TV Specials Movies #Mew a Timeless Encounter #Yuna and the Monster of Blue Mountain Quarry #The Headliners #Equine Wars: The Phantom Diesel #Equine Wars: Attack of the Dark Side #Equine Wars: Revenge of the Changeling Queen #The Search For Team Robot #Revenge of the Ghost Train #Fantasyland Rescue #Past from the Future #Past from the Future II: Nightmare Trix's World #Past from the Future III: The Western Adventure #Princess Yuna's Christmas Carol Holiday Specials #Duncan Saves Christmas (Christmas Special) List of Songs #Opening Song - #Still I Fly #The Bare Necessities #I Wanna Be Like You #We Are the Vultures #That's What Friends Are For #Wolf-I-Fied #Ghostbusters Theme Song #Savin' the Day #You'll Be in My Heart #Make A Wish Trivia *In this series, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash were married to Flash Sentry, Copper, Humblebee, Hoof Trooper, Spike and Lightning Storm. *Spike is now a Unicorn and the same age as Rarity's *The CMC, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed were grown up and had their own Cutie Marks. *Dusty Crophopper is at his Turbo Form. Transcripts *Yuna's Princess Adventure (Transcripts) Links Category:Iamnater1225 Category:TV series